The prior art has sought for many years to incorporate electrically conductive fibers or threads into fabric, for various desired applications, both military and commercial. What is essentially desired is an insulated, electrically conductive fiber or “microwire” of between 0.0004-0.004 inches, that is, 10-100 microns, in diameter. Ideally the diameter of the microwires would be less than 25 microns, that is, no greater than 0.001 inches. Further desired characteristics are that the resistance of the conductive component of the fiber per unit length be no more than about five times that of copper, to ensure adequate electrical performance, that the diameter of the central conductor be about 60% of the overall fiber diameter, and that the microwire is suitably flexible to be processed into a wearable textile product and sufficiently durable to withstand ordinary use in a garment. Such microwires are contemplated for carrying heating current, carrying data, for providing electromagnetic shielding, for antenna and sensor fabrication, for connection of electronic components secured to the fabric of a garment, and for other uses.